


Competing

by Missy



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Complications, Multi, Obliviousness, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jolene's been flirting harder with Debbie, but Debbie just doesn't get it.
Relationships: Jolene/Narrator (Jolene), Man/Narrator (Jolene)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Competing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/gifts).



Jolene’s been winking harder and harder at Debbie every single time she brings her a beer. Debbie doesn’t seem to notice, from how hard she’s looking at Jolene.

As if Jolene is the enemy somehow. A negative influence that’s worth stamping out.

The reaction was so weird it gave her pause. Jolene herself certainly didn’t think she was a threat, no matter her looks. She was a bar girl with a sympathetic ear and an easy smile. Nothing more.

When she finds Debbie crying in the ladies room one night, she looks up as if she’s been stricken.

“Hey, it’s all right,” says Jolene.

“Please don’t,” she holds her hands out when Jolene approaches.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t take my man,” says Debbie. There’s a tear in her voice. 

Jolene sighs and mops up the tears, and curses the heavy weight of her looks once more. They make her invisible at the worst times, and in the worst way.


End file.
